tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mel Donavan
Melody Donavan (born 1989), exclusively just called Mel, is a main character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. An expert goal-keeper, Mel is an international soccer star currently playing for the Lady Raptors at Decker State College and a close friend of Kat Vaughn. Biography Mel was born in Cork, Ireland and even as a child had a great passion for the game of football. Mel's youth was full of passion as her father was a politician who was for Northern Ireland leaving the UK and had even taught his daughter some Gaelic. In her youth Mel had also found it easier talking to boys than girls, resulting in a somewhat tomboy stigma which ultimately didn't really bother her as she did manage to make some female friends as well. By high school Mel was had gained international attention as being possibly one of the best goal-keepers in the world, earning the nickname 'The Wall', and schools practically showered her with athletic scholarships. Interested in visiting California, Mel accepted a scholarship to Decker State College, also interested in joining the decently reputable Lady Raptors. Upon arriving at Decker State College Mel quickly made friends with several players, notably Veronica Parker and Kat Vaughn. In spite of Mel easily being the most skilled goalie with the Raptors however Diane King stuck Mel on the B-squad, disliking her attitude, tattooed appearance and heritage. In spite of the insult Mel made the best of things, greatly enjoying her time in Malibu. When the team traveled to Salt Lake City for the multi-state championship tournament Mel was among those that got stuck outside of Stillsville and was an early victim of the Stillsville Camera. After getting away from the town Mel endorsed the idea of using the camera on the A-squad and it turned out to be for the best, Mel making over twenty saves in the championship game which led to a 9-0 landslide victory. Mel's skill in the net led to a Brazilian women's team recruiting her, abruptly ending her post-secondary education. After a few months with the professional team Mel decided she should finish her education before properly going pro, knowing that it would be good to have something else to fall back on. Mel's return greatly raised the team's spirits, though she gained a rival in the form of Sunny Dakota. Since her return Mel has become even closer with Kat and developed a crush on a business student named Mark Bomer who works at The Coffee Pot. When Diane King attempted to recruit her former players for Malibu State College Mel was one of the most for dealing with the woman, who'd uttered a racial slur after Mel had refused. After Diane was frozen by the camera Mel volunteered to keep the former coach in her apartment. Mel remained supportive of Kat even in the most stressful of situations, being one of the few people to know that Julie Vaughn had been accidentally frozen by the camera during her mysterious absence. Mel also helped Kat get revenge on the Lady Sharks for vandalizing the team buses. Returning to Stillsville Mel supported Kat's plan to freeze the Lady Sharks to avoid trouble, and continued to defend her even after the Carter twins froze everyone and others were blaming her for bringing in the camera. Ayane Nakamura asked for Diane King as a reward for helping save everyone during the incident and Mel obliged, having gotten bored with her. When Kat confronted Sandy Vanholt about an incident that had happened a few days prior Mel was with her and ended up abducted. Though exposed to Transmoxide and hypnotized Mel remained aware of what was going on, showing her resiliency to the seemingly unbeatable drug. For her strength of mind Mel instead ended up a statue in Cammie Domingo's mansion like Kat. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'10.5" * Weight: 135 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Blonde, naturally Brunette (formerly Brunette with Blonde tips) * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Tattoos: Irish themed images on both arms, torso, highs, upper thighs and right foot * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: The Wall Personal Items * Porsche 911 GT3, Personal vehicle Relationships Fellow Players * Kat Vaughn * Britney Summers * Sarala Rohit * Diane Cruz * Justine Zimmerman * Chrissy Pak * Tess Vole * Payson Quinn * Ayane Nakamura * Sunny Dakota * Mandy Eastwood * Trishana Thompson * Jeanette Paulson * Chelsey Wei Friends * Glenda Peyton * Veronica Parker * Gabrielle Ward * Julie Vaughn * Mark Bomer * Tucker Holmes * Danica Riley Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wind and Sand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time Trivia * Mel is based on model Lena Gercke. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Lady Raptors